Spinal mobilization and manipulation therapy, involving a manual adjustment of the spine, is recognized as having beneficial effects. It is the foundation of the chiropractic field of medicine.
With spinal mobilization and manipulation therapy the amount of pressure applied is critical. When the pressure applied is insufficient, the treatment lacks utility. When the pressure applied is excessive, the patient may suffer physical harm.
Text book descriptions of assessment and treatment techniques use terms such as "firm" or "steady" to describe the forces required. These terms are subject to individual interpretation.
The pressure applied must be related to the amount of spinal displacement that is occurring. The amount of pressure required to achieve a therapeutic displacement of the spine varies between patients.